La caotica Anastasia
by citlalminahatzume
Summary: ¿Como se suele empezar con una historia de cuento de hadas?...¡ah si¡. Erase una vez, una dulce y frágil princesa de ojos puros y cálidos. De un palacio y en una tierra de frió y hielos eterno. Donde el sol no sale nunca. y donde una sombra oscura, esperaba con el pasar del tiempo y mientras crecía, la oportunidad de corromperla. Rompiendo para siempre aquella flor.(Freya)


Hay un vació de memoria, mientras sutilmente una voz te susurra "olvida todo, olvida tu nombre , olvida a aquellos que conociste, que te amaron y amaste. Olvida , por que si no, esa cosa , ese demonio horripilante te encontrara". Es mejor para ti y para ese pobre cuerpo vulnerable . Lleno, contaminado por las heridas causadas Es mejor olvidar quien eras y lo que hay detrás .

El tiempo corre, y cada vez mas asumes con espanto la realidad, tu cuerpo se desvanece. Es preciso hacer una lucha ante esta batalla que se te presenta. Recortada en un tiempo y espacio , en un contexto de cosas que se suceden una tras otra. Te jala el instinto natural de cualquier ser vivo. Esa cosa, desde algún lugar, y es palpable la idea, de que de alguna forma esta esperando terminar el proceso grotesco y sucio que empezó sobre ti. No quieres eso. No quieres regresar a ese infierno. Solo necesita una cosa para encontrarte, que recuerdes tu nombre de donde vienes , quien fuiste. Tu cuerpo se tambalea y tus piernas no resisten el peso de tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo se contrae y tus manos en tu vientre. Tu cerebro palpita otra vez y sientes arcadas . Vomitas sobre la nieve de la ladera. "No recuerdes¿, es tan difícil?. Es demasiado el dolor físico y el dolor moral. Lágrimas en tus ojos , la desesperación atorada en un grito de tu garganta. Estas por el momento sola y nadie te vera. Sera mejor gritar arrastrarse llorar por esta vez tendrás que permitírtelo. Pues desde aquello el instinto de lo que sabias te impulso a no pensar mas en lo que había detrás de esa linea que te separó de ese repulsivo lazo y te permitió escapar. Pero en un instante basto para que pensaras en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora como una ráfaga de imágenes Pero si quieres sobrevivir , tendrás que rogarle a tu espíritu para obtener fuerza de voluntad para olvidar. A el solo le basta un recuerdo del pasado para dar contigo. Te sientes hundida en un abismo, miserable y contaminada en espíritu y cuerpo. Te levantas respiras hondo y con tus ojos cerrados el viento helado te da en la cara. Tu espíritu te impulsa hacia arriba.

Aunque anheles la oscuridad fría de la muerte. En un lugar lejos donde esa cosa no te alcance Pero en boca de aquella persona, haces memoria de esas palabras dichas por esa mujer . De la que no quieres recordar su nombre, o mejor dicho empiezas a recordar de que no lo sabes , pero recordarla te llevara a recordara otros nombres y otras caras, que te harán recordar el tuyo y tu historia pasada. Solo son necesarias las palabras, no todo el resto de información referente. Solo las palabras . Tu cerebro otra vez lo sientes palpitar, o sera mera impresión y lo que palpitan son las venas del cráneo. Tu cuerpo lo sientes denso. Quieres hacer otro intento de recordar. Tu cuerpo y tu mente te dan la impresión terrible de que dentro de ellos hubieran dos bestias furibundas peleándose territorio. Como dos fuerzas que constantemente están luchando. ...

* * *

Tu mente evoca sin remedio el rostro de ella , si quieres llegar a las palabras. En ese momento también recuerdas la impresión de haber salido de una oscuridad fría Antes de eso , de una pesadilla. Y ella te dice" intenta olvidar tu nombre y quien fuiste , el esta esperando eso. " . Tu recostada en una cama empiezas a ser consciente de tu cuerpo , tus piernas , tus brazos . la observas a ella atentamente con tus ojos abiertos y sin levantar la cabeza de ka almohada . Detrás suyo , una ventana donde se filtra una inmensa luz. Esa imagen te da alivio. Pero sabes que el peligro aun te pisa los talones , por lo que sigues actuando por mero instinto. Y con el peligro también el horror y miedo. Su voz es gruesa , pero rompe el silencio y como la luz de la ventana , también te da podría tratarse de que estas en un lugar quizás. Pero es mejor no recordar.

¿Te ha dado una caricia a tu cabeza? No recuerdas su cara , pero ella te mira de una forma cariñosa , una mirada que no habías visto en nadie desde hace muchos años. La mirada de tu madre. Y ese pensamiento te quiebra, pues te hace recordar la imagen de esa otra tragedia que se confunde con la tuya. Y no , detén ese torrente de imágenes. Así que es mejor por el momento no seguir intentando hacer memoria sobre quien es esa mujer enfrente fe ti, de cabello blanco , piel bronceada y gafas. Aunque su presencia te conforta.

"¿Sabes? Debes entender que ese corazón que llevas no resistirá el peso del veneno que ese demonio deposito en tu cuerpo al violarte. Si el corazón intuye que no tienes fuerza suficiente para tomar y vencer el dolor , el corazón creara su defensa y dejara tu cuerpo podrirse y esperara retornar con su dueño original. No importa que haya comenzado a intentar fusionar tu ADN con el suyo. Ese corazón te ha salvado de morir o dejarte otra vez a merced de la influencia de el. Por lo que es menester que empieces a hacer conciencia de que la única solución es volverte fuerte . Tanto física como espiritual , por lo que no debes detenerte ni por un segundo a lamentarte y a lloriquear tu infortunio, NO debes recordar , solo rompiendo lazos con tu pasado podrás sobrevivir. En tu vida pasada no lo sabias por razones que una vez concorde con tus padres, pero desciendes de una familia fuerte y digna. Así que confió en que esa genética te ayudara a superar este obstáculo . Y si no es por por la genética , tengo fe en que aprenderás a tener fuerza de voluntad. ¿Quieres vivir Anastasia, o quieres morir y desaparecer dentro , devorada por esa cosa?. Tu eliges La única posibilidad es volverte fuerte Estas otras vez en este mundo, y si lo estas ten por seguro que debe ser por alguna razón . Tendrás que empezar a vivir y pensar en el presente No hay nada detrás de ti , y no hay nada mas adelante. Solo tu y sin nombre. Solo te daré mis palabras y su consejo. Espero que las sepas entender , por que en estos momentos sera lo único que tengas. Lo demás dependerá solo de ti y de tu fuerza de voluntad". Esa mano cálida se aparta de tu frente. Pero las palabras aunque sonaran duras en su significado , sonaban a una preocupación. Esa mujer esperaba de ti todo en lo que te había dicho. Por instinto es mejor tomarlas En lo primero , olvidar. Cierras los ojos , y sientes como ella te arropa con las cobijas y con los ojos cerrados escuchas otra vez su voz. Dentro de una semana tendrás que viajar a un lugar apropiado." Y te hundiste de nuevo en la oscuridad del sueño. Escuchad la puerta cerrarse. Y abres entonces los ojos otra vez ¿,En donde rayos estabas? ¿eso importaba acaso después de haber muerto?.

* * *

Ahora que te detenías a pensarlo mejor , era el mejor momento para pensar en esas palabras , relacionarlas con todo eso que le ocurría a tu cuerpo. Quizás el frío de la nieve de la montaña atenuara el dolor. Quizás lo primero que debía hacer era aprender a concentrarse menos en el dolor. Y quizás era mejor regresar al campamento y concluir con el entrenamiento. Tendría que hacer mas acopio para aguantarlo. En ese mes transcurrido , Ana, empezó a inquietarle la idea de que el campamento y el entrenamiento militar no van a ser suficientes para mitigar su mal. Todas las noches ni podía dormir , ya sea por sus pensamientos de angustia o por que el veneno ganaba mas terreno. El poder del ADN de ese corazón podía ayudar. Pero esa mujer tenia razón en todo lo que le había dicho. Eso la hacia caer en una desesperación irracional . Y aunque el viento rugía en la montaña , un grito de voz humana le llego.

\- GIA. Jean, GIA Jean... .

El soldado llegó ante ella deteniéndose con sus manos en sus rodillas , inclinado y respirando con trabajo Todo el abrigado guantes chaleco y giro

-GIA. jean por fin te encuent... Ana miraba extrañada ka reacción del cabo que ka miraba.

\- Si que eres extraña , ¿lo sabias? . -el cabo la señalaba. Ana seguía con su mirada perpleja y sin entender a que se refería .

\- ¿y tu abrigo? Creo que no es de humanos comunes y corrientes salir a correr en plena montaña , con solo un par de zapatillas deportivas , y un chándal y con solo una camiseta sin mangas de color negro, exponiendo los brazos desnudos Como si estuviésemos en una zona de clima caluroso . Aunque debo decir que ver a una chica así de ruda es sexy. - eso ultimo , Ana sabía que no lo decía sin ningún ápice de morbo. Cabo morris no era esa clase de hombre y siempre la veis como una compañera más. Además lo decía con un tono tímido y avergonzado con gesto nervioso rascándose la nuca , y con un sonrojo- claro claro , lo digo sin intención de ofenderle soldado.

-claro, no tenga cuidado con eso soldado. Ana le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. en cuanto a mis pintas , creo que esta vez no fui consciente de haber salido así. Se que suena raro pero es ka verdad. - En parte no era cierto. Pero sonaría mas extraño decir que necesitaba del frío , para opacar el dolor que sentía. Eso traería consigo el hecho de tener que decir otras cosas que a nadie quería explicar pues no entenderían Y su historia tampoco quería revelarla a nadie.

-cabo morris, por que mejor no volvemos al campamento , antes de que el comandante en riña como tu lo has hecho sobre el mismo tema - era mejor intentar darle vuelta al tema

-ahh. .claro ... Ana paso delante de el. Y el cabo mirándola , se pregunto si no tendría algún trastorno mental esa chica. Mira que resistir ese frío y con esa facha. No y no eso no lo hace un humano normal.


End file.
